1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of reducing phase noise interference in a phase lock loop circuit of a television receiver.
2. Description of the Background Art
A typical high definition television (HDTV) system employs a front end comprising a tuner, a digital IF circuit and a digital demodulation integrated circuit (IC). The system is controlled from the digital decoder board using an inter-integrated circuit bus (I2C). The terminology IIC bus, I2C bus or I2C bus are equivalent, as used herein.
The IIC bus is a two wire, bi-directional bus that permits only two integrated circuits (IC's) to communicate on a bus path at a time. An IC serving in a “master” mode of operation, initiates a data transfer on the bus and generates clock signals that permit the data transfer. An IC serving in a “slave” mode of operation is the IC being operated on or communicated to by the master IC, whereby the slave IC is instructed to either send or receive data. Each IC has its own unique seven bit address, wherein the master IC initiates the communications, and also terminates the communications.
A serial clock line (SCL) propagates clock signals on the IIC bus from a master IC to a slave IC. Each master IC generates its own clock signals when transferring data on the bus. The second bi-directional wire of the IIC bus is a serial data line (SDA) that transfers data using eight bit serial transactions. Typically, a ninth bit is utilized as an acknowledgment bit. When both clock and data lines are held “HIGH”, no data can be transferred between two IC's. A HIGH to LOW transition on the SDA line, while the SCL line is HIGH, indicates a start condition for the exchange of data bits. Conversely, a LOW to HIGH transition on the SDA line, while the SCL line is HIGH, defines a stop condition. The master IC generates one clock pulse for each data bit transferred on the SDA line, and the HIGH or LOW state of the data line can only change when the clock signal on the SCL line is in a LOW state.
Multiple IC's share the IIC bus. For example, a microprocessor, in a controller of a television receiver, communicates with numerous IC's within the television receiver via an IIC bus. A problem has been uncovered when down-converting a television signal to a specific intermediate frequency (IF) signal. Coincidental bus traffic by the microprocessor, which functions as a master IC, has been found to cause phase noise interference in a tuner of the receiver. Specifically, a phase-lock loop (PLL) integrated circuit is serially coupled on the IIC bus in the tuner of the television receiver, and acts as a frequency variable tone generator. The microprocessor controls the oscillator frequency of the PLL via the IIC bus. The phase-lock loop is susceptible to the bus traffic when the microprocessor sends commands to other IC's on the bus, so that instead of producing a tone locked at a specific frequency, a range of other frequencies around the desired tone frequency are produced.
For example, in a PLL having a 4 Mhz oscillator, any incidental noise signals generated by the microprocessor may be received by other pins of the PLL integrated circuit connected to the IIC bus. This noise will be added to the resultant signal frequency. In an instance where a user selects a channel at 701 Mhz and the receiver system requires a down-converted IF signal at 44 Mhz, then the PLL must generate a tone locked at a frequency of 745 Mhz. Normally, the 701 Mhz television signal and the 745 Mhz tone signal are mixed to produce an IF signal locked at 44 Mhz. However, additional noise will generate other harmonic frequencies around the tone frequency, causing the IF frequency fluctuate in a range around 44 Mhz instead.
Thus, the bus chatter is added to the incoming digital video/audio signal and causes a degradation in bit error rate (BER) performance of the television receiver. Ultimately, the bit errors manifest themselves as additional or missing luminance and chrominance pixel components in the video the user is viewing, as well as “clicks and pops” in the audio output. Similarly, when processing an analog television signal, the IIC bus chatter will manifest itself as a distorted picture and/or undesirable WOW and/or flutter in the audio output.
Phase noise interference, caused by the IIC bus traffic, may be compensated somewhat by widening the bandwidth of the demodulation IC's carrier tracking-loop, to allow it to “track out” the corruption. However, such a method allows additional low frequency noise to combine with the video/audio signal, thereby degrading the bit error rate of the television receiver.
Thus, there is a need to reduce the IIC bus chatter created by the IC traffic on the IIC bus. Furthermore, there is a need to reduce the IIC bus chatter before it influences the phase-lock loop circuitry of the tuner.